teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Maqubi
"She has a long face." "...She has very hollow eyes." "Embrace the absurd! Make her weird!" Mrs. Mr. Scott Maqubi (with a heart serving as the dot for the letter i) is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Emerald NUZLOCKE and co-leader of "SKIDDS Row." Originally from Olivine City in the Johto Region, the teenager Maqubi moved to Hoenn and liked the idea of going on a Pokemon Journey seeing the world as one giant play thing for her to leave her mark on. After the event involving the "killing" of her, the Broken Bird Maqubi became known as Kilchan (新 キルチャン, Shin Kiruchan; "Neo Kilchan"). Background Prior to her move to Littleroot Town, she lived in her hometown Olivine City in the Johto Region, she used to be a regular human, during this time she became aware of the Steel-Type Gym Leader Jasmine and her trademark Steelix, known for having incredibly strong steel. Jasmine showed her Steelix off to the townspeople including Maqubi and her family. Suddenly... Steelix went haywire and started attacking people and everything in her sight. Unfortunately, Maqubi was in her path and she was struck with the force of Steelix's tail and sent flying into a building. The tail smack broke most of Maqubi's bones including her spine and ribs, her additional impact on the building made her suffer worse as her vital organs were punctured. She was unconscious, being a few slivers away from death. However, after the urgent rush to the hospital she survived near-lethal injuries thanks to the help of medical science. She was still paralyzed from the neck-down, and as a result was required the assistence of a wheelchair. Maqubi didn't want live like this, the whellchair hindered her desire to live life to the fullest. This lead the doctors and Maqubi decide to perform reconstructive surgery on her replacing her broken skeleton with a robotic version (despite the primitive technology at the time). The operation was a success repairing her lungs, heart, and part of her brain. Maqubi came back refreshed, upgraded even, and with a strive to live out her life the best she can be, aware that it it wasn't for that surgery she wouldn't be able to thrive. Appearance Maqubi's most notable feature is her Green Fedora (received from GRAMPA) with a black strap around it, complimented with a Dark Blue Feather in loving memory of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8EYg--hhvQ '''DUDEBIRB']. As she likes to wear physical traits from each of her fallen Pokemon to never forget them, Maqubi additionally uses 'AUDIEs Purple Ears as Headphones for her PokéNav to honor him, Red/White/Gray Armor on her back in loving memory of '''SKRUNCHH' and KING KENORITH as well as one of KENORITH's eyes is stitched onto her fedora, BORRUS' whiskers have been sewed onto the strap of her waist-pack. BLUBBA's teeth were crafted into an armband on Maqubi's arm (after she rubbed his corpse to make sure his brain deteriorated enough to forget moves), THE GAME (Greatest Game in the Gen) Maqubi wears a new Focus Band wrapped around her other arm in her honor and under it reveals a heart tattoo with the names BIGGLEFOOT and ALLOY.'' While she's described as very beautiful, she has a long face and long neck, blue eyes (black when showing a hollow expression like a mail-order cyborg), a fairly pale skin tone as white as snow, light brown hair and thin eyebrows, wears a sleeveless and short orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with green rings around the wrists, black bike shorts, black socks, Orange and White Crocs (she was ahead of the curve), and also carries a green waist-pack. As an adult mother, Maqubi wears a pink headband and purple shirt and gown with MyEX's black diamond patterns on it, as well as a white apron also with MyEX's purple diamond patterns and pink flip-flops. Personality Maqubi is described as a cybernetic good girl in her late teens that feels that "She's above it all," establishing her ego after escaping from the back of a moving truck and enthusiastic to go on her Pokemon Journey, "acting adorable and smug", but she cares very much for a lot of things ever since she was younger. She seems passive and nice but can be very aloof, clumsy, vain, petty, pushy, prideful, and sarcastic though as when she runs and/or rides her green bike fast she frequently crashes into things around her (sometimes she has a tendency to swear, a bit like a sailor). Maqubi has shown her impatience and hasty traits in that she dislikes puzzles, and though it didn't come to this, she was perfectly willing to flood an entire cave simply to kill a single Golbat, that being said, she found Team Aqua and Team Magma to be idiots giving them sass for trying to expand the sea and land respectively knowing that it could lead the planet into becoming catastrophic. With her parents and most authoritative figures she felt like she was like a pampered sheltered bird in cage being forced into many scenarios without her consent (the back of the moving truck for one) and freedom to spread her own wings and fly leading her to rebel and be more of a delinquent. Due to Maqubi's body and beauty (and pride in them) many boys including Brendan (who also wants her Running Shoes), Wally, and the glasses guy that wanted her to bend over are smitten with her immediately after first meeting her. A defeated child complains he needs to hide his shame, Maqubi offers him a knife. However Maqubi has her eyes set on Scott (shipname: "Maquott") and his "Elusive Eyes" calling him every chance she gets. "If it isn't Scott we don't care." Maqubi has quite the distaste for massive perverts and beta males (but is fine with any girls, as well as not getting irritated when some people mispronounce her name) to the point she has a literal hitlist of who has angered her so she can get revenge on them later. Sometimes she refers to them by false names like Brendan is called "Ethan" (especially after Brendan's arrogant comment claiming her dad was tougher than her and she was weak which emotionally manipulated Maqubi), continues to mock Wally's illness (even though he got over it later on) and is madly in love with Scott that she thought defeating an ill Wally would impress him (ironically this was confirmed to be true and she succeeded in doing so). Maqubi will squeal every time she sees or hears Scott who eventually became her biggest fan cheering her on in battles and will eventually get in touch with her giving her an invitation to each other's houses. Maqubi's profile: "AGE AM DROOLING CHALLENGE" Maqubi (while still wearing her day clothes since she wears them in hot springs as well) swam all the way across the ocean... to buy soda. She's understandably happy to reach land again. It's implied Maqubi has done drugs (MyEX does get high on Stun Spores), since she stated GURDS reminds her of "HEROINE," she then responded with "GIMME," along with a gambling addiction. Maqubi seems to be religious since she confirmed that revives were "against her religion," but Super Soakers weren't, and she still considers Steven (a former champion) a beta male as well since he didn't help her much when teaming up to defend the rocket fuel from Maxie and Tabitha of Team Magma. This also calls into question of how kinky she is and how high is her libido, she dislikes Juan, Wallace (an it), and Steven (men many people say are very young and handsome) and loves Scott (someone a lot of people point out looks old (despite having no specified age), fat, and has a creepy voice that makes him unattractive) She likely has been influenced by SKIDDS (the Crazy Streaker) and MyEX (the Slimey Stomach) who are The Power Couple: "MySKIDDS" who sees other people's imperfections as what makes them attractive. Since Scott lives with his flaws and stays who he is Maqubi finds that cool and admirable about him like when he swam through rapid waves. Scott's appearances give Maqubi the shrillest and most ecstatic of reactions. "Scott is the SKIDDS to Maqubi's MyEX." Maqubi seems to be very self aware of the 4th Wall and the three voices in her head and just rolls with it "I know your playing me. '''But you're right'."'' After the Gym Battle with Winona, Maqubi appears to get overwhelmed with fear of the possibility of losing to Winona, it's as if she imagines a dark non-canon timeline where she is defeated (physically and mentally) and all her friends get killed by Altaria. This made her realize that her journey won't be that easy to complete and she will need to be more careful with her Pokemon since they need to train, symbolically becoming a Time Breaker. Examples include when the bratty teenager MELVIN TOOZ (despite wanting to fight, hating being underestimated, and the constant pampering by Mama Maqubi) was extremely pampered by Maqubi and rarely fought anyone, as such MELVIN was unable to learn experience in battles like IVAN (and potentially MELVIN's nephew Iuvan Giii), Maqubi realized this mistake decided to train MELVIN up causing him to evolve, achieving what his older brother (who at this point in time still had yet to hatch from his egg despite it being laid before MELVIN's egg) IVAN OOZE failed at. He helps GURDS atone for killing babies by being guarded by her becoming her morality pet (It could be parallel to how Maqubi's future son will atone for the sins of his family and IVAN living on through his son Iuvan Giii). "Maqubi has got style and sass." Not only does she enjoy riding bikes but likes to perform wheelies and mini-hops. Maqubi likes to sleep on COTTON JIM since his cloud-like cotton is comfy enough to be used as a pillow. Maqubi has a gambling habit, but she really likes to go fishing because it helps her relax and ignore all the worries of the world. While surfing with SKIDDS, she discovered a tiny island, after arriving on shore and noticing the island is empty, Maqubi declared she would become a surfer girl and that the island will be named Maqu-Beach, near Maqubi was a man who dives to hunt for treasure but also trades Shards whom became a neighbor. THE GAME's seriousness might clash with Maqubi though while doing so they share the same expression and desire to progress. During her break with THE GAME and BORRUS, for at least three days straight, she fished for multiple Sharpedo and Wailmer which THE GAME instantly punched back into the ocean for training, which prompted Maqubi to berate the Black Belt Trainers that were too scared to approach the deep water, showing that she became more passionate and serious with her training. Maqubi doesn't consider WAKKAWAKKA to be her daughter and just left her at the Daycare, she hates water current maze puzzles and is also fine with grave robbing, seriously considering to punt the baby who won the Beauty Contest when MyEX only got 2nd place, and keeping strangers stranded on an island by defeating their Pokemon. Maqubi doesn't replant berries, instead she salts the earth after picking them and has MyEX further poison it. Maqubi does suffer flashbacks of the battle with her dad when Double Spinda start Teeter Dancing and still rejected Norman's dance teachings. By the time of Hoenn League, Maqubi has developed dances of her own, the "DRAGON DANCE!!!" and the "DOUBLE TEAM!!!" becoming a dancer in her own way and making Dad Norman proud. Maqubi felt sympathetic towards Champion Wallace's Milotic who had received so much Toxic poison that she desperately tried to catch him with quite the number of Poké Balls, including the Master Ball though she got mad that Master Ball got wasted since it was "one of kind". The Killing of Maqubi During the time that Maqubi failed and the killing of her friends/family by Steven (one of the two people she declared as Time Roachs, the other being Winona alongside her Altaria), she became extremely traumatized and depressed then took up a life of gambling, drinking, shopping, fishing, and drug addictions which almost drove her to suicide, If her only options in an "End of the World" scenario were Brendan and Wally (Brendan now shares the same sickness as him and because of Maqubi, everybody including his dad Professor Birch call him '''Ethan'), Maqubi would much rather choose extinction. The only one to comfort her then was Scott (who felt the need to do so as recompense). Maqubi and Scott eventually went back to Johto, married while taking on the names '''Kilchan' and Jerry respectively to avoid people recognizing them thus hiding their failure, the couple settled down starting a family leading to having a son named TANTOR, then a daughter named SLOWMARA. Family Kilchan: Maqubi's mom is the original Kilchan (初代 キルチャン, First Kilchan) from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE. Born to two brilliant minds: a world-renowned Pokémon Ranger (Kellyn) and a genius nuclear physicist (Lucille), Kilchan would have lived an easy life had tragedy not struck when she was only 3 years old. While she appreciates Maqubi, she also neglects her as she was perfectly fine with having her daughter ride in the back of the moving truck, as well as wanting her back in there. Norman and her prefer to call each other "Dad" and "Mom" respectively rather than their given names. This passive attitude may have have influenced the rowdy Maqubi into her spoiled nature and delinquency. It was her idea for Maqubi to name her son TANTOR. Maqubi's Mom would sometimes travel to Petalburg City to visit Norman and her previous experience of being a Pokemon would enable her to fend off the wild Pokemon in her way. Dad Norman: Maqubi's "other" dad (adoptive dad). It's implied he abuses her and plausibly disowns her since he doesn't treat her like she is his biological daughter but more like a Mail Order Daughter "delivered" to him or even a cyborg. While Norman considers her old enough to drive, he never really let his daughter do whatever she wants instead doing all the things he wants such as dancing (he's comparable to a sexist prick), it's likely Maqubi wanted to rebel against him and be free from this kind of treatment. During the move, he seems to prioritize their belongings over his own daughter putting her in the back of a moving truck because "there was no more space in the front", and immediately lets Maqubi teach a sick Wally how to catch Pokemon even though she just reunited and spent time with him for about a minute. By the time of the Gym Battle, Maqubi wanted to get revenge on Norman but all he did was say "Oh good, our luggage arrived" and wanted to dance the dance of death, "TEETER DANCE!!!" which eventually lead to his defeat after a long battle. Norman afterwards wanted to go back to his career as a dancer doing the TEETER DANCE!!!! which Maqubi wasn't interested in at all and gets to drive the truck afterwards. He would later be insanely proud of Maqubi after she developed her own dances to use against the Hoenn League. GRAMPA: Maqubi's paternal deceased grandfather on Norman's side and Forever Grama's husband (or is it wife now?). A Female Duskull (Later a Female Dusclops) that Maqubi caught in the Mt. Pyre graveyard. Rather than saying his species name he says "GRAMPA GRAMPA." His feminine physique and personality probably explains where Norman gets the idea to become a dancer and inspired him to learn the TEETER DANCE!!!!! Grampa never gets confused, it's simply just his dementia acting up, which is why he on his medication. When Maqubi was younger, he gave her his fedora before he passed away. Forever Grama: Maqubi's paternal grandfather on Norman's side and GRAMPA's wife. Forever Grama always finds a way to keep Maqubi at her gingerbread house by either giving her cookies baked from her previous guests, keeping her rested in her bed with a blanket made from the skins of previous visitors, or cleaning out her oven. Jerry the Delivery Man: It's hinted that Maqubi's biological father is actually the famous, legendary, original Jerry (初代 ジェリー, First Jerī), which is implying an affair involving Maqubi's mother before she officially hooked up with Dad Norman. Maqubi and her family used to live in the Johto region before their move to Hoenn, during their move Maqubi was being trafficked. Norman is called "Dad Norman" on the PokéNav establishing him as her other father. Additionally, both Maqubi and Jerry wear orange outfits, Maqubi seems to have a big habit of delivering items to TANTOR, it's likely she has the same tendancy to do so, she feels quite the attachment and attraction towards multiple delivery men (some suspiciously also named "Jerry") seeing as they come to her house for a "visit". Scott: Maqubi's husband, despite claiming ownership of the Battle Frontier, Scott decided to move to Johto changing his identity to Jerry (新 ジェリー, Shin Jerī; "New Jerry") (a psuedo/false Jerry at that), starting a new life and hiding his con man persona as this Jerry doppelganger/alter ego (alternatively his job and alter ego are ways of getting closer to his unknowing son and helping him while also hiding in plain sight from the law) due to his previous failures of being broke and his actual name appearing on a few watch-lists. To support his wife and son, Scott likely committed many crimes including identity theft, shoplifting, made prison wine out of Tanga Berries, and even went to prison for it. He does his community service taking on the job as a Delivery Man. While Maqubi has a really sexual relationship with him, it's implied they "might" not be a couple they don't share much love for each other and Maqubi has slept with multiple different people as well as other delivery men who apparently also go by the name "Jerry". TANTOR: Kilchan!Maqubi and Jerry!Scott's son due to some "timeline interferences". She now resides in New Bark Town, never leaving the house after her daughter died. TANTOR has a strained relationship with her since he thinks she can't comprehend the pain of "burying her children" (Pokemon), is an alcoholic, missing appointments with the doctor, commits adultery (Young TANTOR was scarred when he caught her doing it in his bed with the door open) with many other men (including Lance) likely because of her beauty and skilled techniques in bed, and uses his money to gamble (which is where he gets his gambling habits from), buy him trivial things and alcohol for herself, as well as her husband Scott the Delivery Man coming to "visit" her from time to time and many more delivery men (...also called "Jerry"...) want to come for "visits". SLOWMARA: (スローマラ, Surōmara) Kilchan!Maqubi and Jerry!Scott's daughter that passed away by falling down the Azalea Town Well. SLOWMARA's relationship with her seems to be almost as strained as TANTOR's. Larenti: Kilchan!Maqubi's grandson through TANTOR. Power Impressively, Maqubi when diving underwater with her Pokemon, is able to breath while in it indefinitely likely due to her cyborg attributes. Maqubi and SKIDDS leave skid marks everywhere they go. Many people like it, while the detractors think it's gross, they are later to be reassured it's far worse. With her cybernetic abilities, Maqubi can extend or retract the length of her legs to make her taller or shorter, has never slept a day in her life, and is capable of seeing in the dark. Team Maqubi's team revolved around a female harem called SKIDDS Row belonging to SKIDDS as he is the leader. The team members covered weaknesses another member would have. SKIDDS♂: (Starter; also known as SKIDDZ; Maqubi's Swampert that she received as a Mudkip from the beginning; Best Boy and Original Bro; The Harem Protagonist and leader of SKIDDS ROW; likes SKIDDS BOP and created and sang all their songs; co-founder of Maqu-beach; Unattractive-looking Chick Magnet; Totally Radical Surfer Dude along with DUDEBIRB, BOBO/BORRUS, and BLUBBA; Cool Surfer Dude Voice and Smirk; The Charismatic Life of the Party (in more than one sense); grandeur; loves to streak and scream things like "YO! WOO! YEAH! CRAZY!!" sometimes scaring others; The Chill Guy that loves to leave his skidd marks everywhere and on anyone as if he's skateboarding his way to School (everybody is fine with him doing that); likes to wear Gnarly Shades/Sunglasses (like Scott) and a Trenchcoat/Tuxedo suit and likes wearing his Mystic Water necklace and bandages around his chest and back; loves looking at the girls in the hot springs; likes music; DJ and does Turntablism; likes singing and dropping sick beats with his microphone; smokes cigars; drinks soda and fruit juice and alcohol; uses his orange gills as earbuds to listen to music; Power Couple with his lover MyEX (shipname: MySKIDDS); shoots Water Guns and Mud Shots from his guns; causally chucks boulders; powerhouse; badass) Type: Water/Ground Item: Mystic Water Ability: Torrent Moveset: Surf, Earthquake, Protect/Waterfall, Brick Break/Strength MyEX♀: (Maqubi's Swalot; caught as a Gulpin; named after Maqubi's real EX; Best Girl; Big Curvy Busty Extra Thicc Beautiful Slime Humanoid Toxic Woman; Ms. Fanservice; long eye-lashes; always puckering up her kissy face and lips; can morph between her Battle form and Sexy form; very kinky with an extremely high libido; masochist; wears a yellow feather on her head ever since she was a Gulpin similar to how Maqubi wears a feather; loves to yawn; her anime laugh is inspired by the Ojou-sama laugh ("Ohohohohoh"); can change her voice to imitate Lumpy Space Princess'; likes twisting her mustache; very self-destructive; releasing poison and electricity is her own way of exercising; her thickness makes her incredibly tanky; has smaller whiskers due to being female; likes to smash with foes of both genders; loves hot springs; sassy; eats and swallows a lot; Power Couple with her lover SKIDDS (shipname: MySKIDDS); shoots electricity from her mouth) Type: Poison Item: Amulet Coin Ability: Liquid Ooze Moveset: Shove Wave, Toxic, Body Slam/Double Team, Sludge Bomb THE GAME♀: (Maqubi's Breloom; caught as a Shroomish; catchphrase: BEST GAME IN THE GEN; the most dangerous member of the team; the most serious of the team along with COTTON JIM whom has clouds that she uses as punching bags to train; her seriousness might clash with Maqubi though while doing so they share the same expression and desire to progress; wears Orange Boxing Gloves and Little Mac's Green Shorts; loves to drink people with a CapriSun Straw; boxer; martial artist; reckless; crazy; likes to end her fights with one punch; shoots Bullet Seeds with her guns; always training herself; blood knight; always itching for a fight; likes hot springs; powerhouse; badass; has 8-Pack Abs; snarky; likes to blaze it with 4204206969; loves BIGGLEFOOT the total kill-joy and Party Killer of Azumarills) Type: Grass/Fighting Item: Focus Band Ability: Effect Spore Moveset: Mach Punch, Leech Seed, Sky Uppercut, Giga Drain COTTON JIM♂: (Maqubi's Altaria; caught as a Swablu; the most level-headed of the team; mimics Maqubi's "Hollow Face" making himself look similar to Saitama showing he can lack empathy; very stoic and fearless like Saitama; The Dragon Dancer; Eater of Worlds; Consumer of Souls; The Sweeper; a descendant of Dragon Dancers; calls on the power of his ancestors via dancing; unleashes Dragon Breaths without a care in the world; the flamboyant like a ballroom dancer of the team and even wields a folding fan; acts like a stylish and dramatic actor; speedster of the team on par with KENNETH SHURY who is the fastest; Maqubi's personal pillow; his clouds are used by THE GAME as punching bags to train; took notes from Winona's Altaria and decided to learn Earthquake and combining it with his dancing) Type: Dragon/Flying Item: Lax Incense Ability: Natural Cure Moveset: Dragon Claw/Dragon Breath, Earthquake, Fly, Dragon Dance GRAMPA♂(♀?): (Maqubi's Dusclops; caught as a Duskull; Maqubi's grandpa that can still communicate with her and the others; senile and oldest of the group thus having the most fighting experience thus he is the strategist; the absolute tank of the team and never gets confused; can't even remember his own gender; likes to punch the brains out of his enemies; loves to talk about his past; served in many wars; wears glasses and uses a cane; perverted towards women using his supposed femininity as a persona to his advantage; rather than saying his species name he says "GRAMPA GRAMPA"; gave a younger Maqubi his fedora before he passed away) Type: Ghost Item: Quick Claw Ability: Pressure Moveset: Shadow Ball, Dynamite Punch, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Punch SHURY, KEN♂: (his full name: KENNETH SHURY also nicknamed KENNY and KEN SHURY; Maqubi's Starmie; caught as a Staryu; the newest member of the team; quiet, stoic, and silent type; his ruby comes off like a mask that hides his "glorious???" face (his faces range from Annoying Orange, Patrick Star's face, Smug Patrick, Pinhead Larry Patrick, and Happy Baby-faced Patrick) which has the capability of using Flash; Ninja Accountant at an H&R Block; his Ninja garb is covered up by the Business suit he wears; Dragon Slayer; powerhouse; badass; speedster of the team along with COTTON JIM though KEN is the fastest member; likes Street Fighter, Ken and his Shoryuken) Type: Water/Psychic Item: Never-Melt Ice Ability: Natural Cure Moveset: Thunderbolt, Psychic, Surf, Ice Beam Trivia *Maqubi is the second NUZLOCKE protagonist to interfere with the events of the timeline, the first being TANTOR. *Maqubi's Super Soaker is the same one that TANTOR and MR. STAKE use on their journey which will later be used by Larenti. **Maqubi is shown in the events of TANTOR's journey, showing signs as evident to the ending of her journey. *Maqubi appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101. *While LAKIGR is the first NUZLOCKE protagonist created, Maqubi is one of the first protagonists in the TFS NUZLOCKE Timeline. She starts after Kilchan. **Maqubi seems be what Kilchan could have been if Kilchan's character was explored longer, it's likely that Maqubi inherited some of her traits. Category:Pokemon Category:Emerald Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Soul Silver Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Four Star Category:Champions Category:TANTOR Family Category:Weirdos Category:Egomaniacs